Sleep, My Beauty
by Refreshingly Original
Summary: Hermione wished she had the gift of beauty.
1. Chapter 1

_This is just a story that will hopefully hold you guys over until I can get back into the swing of writing up notes for my larger stories. _

_This will be a chapter story, but the chapters will probably only be around 200-600 words long._

_At the moment I can only see 6 chapters, but you never know, I did intend for Secrets of the Heart to be an 8 chapter story and we all know how long that one turned out to be. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy._

_Ro._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleep My Beauty**

* * *

_In a faraway land, long ago, lived King Stefan and his fair Queen. For many years they had longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born and they called her Aurora, after the goddess of dawn, for she filled their lives with sunshine._

_To celebrate her birth, a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom. Knights and Ladies, townspeople and peasants, all dressed in their finest clothes and bringing gifts, came to the palace at the King's invitation to see the new baby and wish her well._

_King Hubert, who ruled the neighbouring country, arrived with his young son, Prince Phillip. The two kings had long dreamed of uniting their lands by the marriage of their children, and on this occasion they announced the betrothal of the infant Princess Aurora to Princess Phillip._

_Suddenly, gliding down a shaft of sunlight that slanted into the Great Hall, the tiny figures of three good fairies appeared. Waving their magic wands they floated over to examine the display of the baby's presents. Then they approached the cradle to bestow their gifts on Princess Aurora. "Tiny Princess, my gift shall be the gift of song," said Fauna as her wand showered sparkles of fairy dust. "Little Princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty," said Flora._

Hermione closed the book with a sigh. Leaning back against the tree she sat under, she whispered to herself. "Why couldn't I be given the gift of beauty?"

"But my dear, you have." Answered a deep voice from behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sat down in her usual spot at the back of the library where no one could see her. Normally if she sat in the back corner, furthest away from the door on a weekend, she would curl up in the large over padded chair with a good book and read until it was time for her to leave, but not this time. No, this time she sat cross legged on the chair with a plain brown book resting open in the grooves of her legs, her hand flying across the page as she wrote. As the sun set behind her in the distance, Hermione read over what she had written.

Line after line said the same thing.

_Beautiful._

Half of the page of her plain brown book was covered in the one word.

_Beautiful._

Staring down at the words, the black ink started to blur together as if it was still wet.

_Beautiful._

But Hermione knew that it wasn't as she had placed a charm on her journal for it to dry when she stopped writing.

_Beautiful._

Lifting her hand, Hermione noticed that the quill in her hand was shaking.

_Beautiful._

Taking a deep breath, she wrote one more sentence in the middle of the page, right under the paragraph of the single word.

_She called me beautiful._


	4. Chapter 4

A single piece of paper fluttered from its resting place from under a book. The sound of paper struggling to free itself from it place drew the attention of the only person in the room. With quiet steps, the figure walked down the main section, dodging the few pushed out chairs, and rounded the corner to the very back of the large room. Not seeing anybody, the tall person moved with grace to the only book lying on the table in front of a single chair.

Spying the course of the sound, the individual reached out a small thin hand to grasp the flapping piece of paper. Holding it up to the light of the moon shining through the open window, the figure noticed the rough edge and creases. It looked as if it had been torn out of something and scrunched up. Placing it back down on the table, two elegant hands smoothed the paper out as best as they could, before holding it up again. Parts of the large paragraph had smudged, as if water had been dropped on to the page.

_Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. __Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful._

_She called me beautiful._

Blinking, bright green eyes stared at the familiar writing in surprise.

It couldn't be. Could it?

No, it couldn't be.

Hermione?

* * *

_I've recently lost my laptop and everything on it._

_After this, Astraphobia will be the next to be updated - which will be the last chapter - and then everything will be on hold until I can re-write the other updates._

_If I find that I can't the stories will be put up for 'adoption' or taken down._

_Thank you._

_Ro._


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione sat at her desk next to Harry, working on her essay. She hadn't looked up once since the assignment was set, and for some reason, Minerva found herself feeling oddly hurt at her students' refusal to look at her. Usually the girl would look up two or three times while writing and would smile at her before going back to work, but today, nothing. Not even a little glance. Not once did it occur to Minerva that she was in fact, starring at the girl, waiting to see if she would look up at her.

Hermione knew that she was being watched by her teacher, and she had an idea as to why she was continually starring at her. She had gone by the library early that morning to pick up the sheet of paper she had torn out of her diary except to her dismay she hadn't found it sitting on the table where she had thrown it. Upon realizing this, she had asked Madam Pince if anyone had been in her back corner since yesterday. She was horrified to hear that the only person to have entered the library after she had left was Professor McGonagall on her nightly rounds.

After thanking the Liberian, she left to meet up with Harry and Ron at Breakfast. She knew that when she entered the Great Hall with her friends, she was being watched and with a quick glance up at the head table, she had seen McGonagall look away from her quickly. Knowing that she couldn't show up to class early or run the risk of being asked questions she would much rather not answer, she stayed behind until both her friends had finished their breakfast and entered the classroom just as the bell rang. She payed attention, she refused to let her grade slip because of her emotions, as Minerva explained what she wanted done and when the essay was set, she set to work and forced herself to not look up.

Hermione was rather surprised when the bell rang for them to go to lunch. She packed up her gear as fast as she could, as she listened to the Professor call out the homework. Once the last book was in her bag, she all but ran to the door, not even pausing when Minerva called out for her, asking her to stay behind.

"I'm sorry Professor, I have to help Harry."

And with that she was out the door, leaving behind a very confused and irritated Professor.

* * *

_Next one will be up soon._

_Ro._


	6. Chapter 6

As the days passed, Minerva became increasingly irritated at her star pupils avoidance of her. In class, things passed as if nothing had happened, but every time she asked if the girl could stay behind, she found an excuse to leave immediately. It infuriated her, and she was at her wits ends. Short of physically holding the girl back so she couldn't dash to the door after the lessons end, she couldn't do anything to force the girl to stay in the same room with her.

At that very moment, she was sitting behind her desk waiting for the bell to ring to release the class. Today she was going to be kind and let them go without homework. Standing up just as the bell rang, she walked around her desk and leant back against it.

"You may go."

For a second, everyone just looked at her before they all rushed to get their books together. Looking to her right, Minerva allowed her gaze to settle on Hermione. She narrowed her eyes as she watched the girl hurriedly pushing her equipment into her back pack. When the girl glanced up at her, she didn't move or look away. Instead she smiled.

Hermione swallowed hard at the almost feral smirk she was being given before turning around and rushing towards the door, barley pausing when the Professor called out.

"Miss Granger, tell Mr Potter I would like to see him."

Not even responding, Hermione left the classroom confused while Minerva continued to watch out the door with a smile.

An hour later, Minerva was drawn from her marking by a knock on the door frame.

"Mr Potter."

Harry walked up to her desk. "You wanted to see me Professor."

Minerva blinked a couple of times before she remembered what she needed him for. "Ah yes, I need your help with a little problem I have."

* * *

The next day, Harry made sure he was in front of Hermione when they left the transfiguration classroom. However, he also made sure that they were the last to leave the room. Taking a deep breath, Harry stepped out of the classroom and quickly slammed the door shut behind him, calling out over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but it's for your own good Hermione!"

Hermione stood there in surprise. Having the door slammed shut mere millimetres from ones face is quite a shock to the system. But when it finally sunk in what was happening, she felt herself growing angry. She didn't however, act on the impulses that were running through her body, no matter how much she wanted to kick the door in front of her. She did on the other hand; draw her wand when she heard the unmistakable sound of foot steps behind her.

Turning around slowly, she wasn't surprised to see Minerva standing behind her. What did surprise her was how close the Professor was standing.

Leaning in even closer, Minerva came nose to nose with the girl. "You've been avoiding me, Miss Granger." She said, dragging her words out into an almost purr.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione looked up into the two green orbs in front of her. With each second that passed and she didn't speak, the darker the eyes became. It wasn't till the once emerald eyes became black did either of them speak or move.

"I-I've been busy." Hermione stuttered out.

Minerva spun around and walked two steps to her desk before turning around sharply, causing her robes to sweep around her legs. "You've been avoiding me for the past two weeks Hermione! I want to know why!" Minerva all but shouted.

Hermione didn't know what to say to the enraged witch. So many thoughts ran through her head, many of them lies as to why she had been staying away from her. _Studying. Helping Harry. Helping the younger students with essays. Reading._ But she knew she couldn't lie to her, she just couldn't

Chest heaving, Minerva watched the girl expectantly, but when no answer came forth, she lost control of all emotions. Stepping forward, she slammed her hand down on the desk beside her. "Answer me Miss Granger!"

The girl jumped as her hand made contact with the wood, but again she didn't answer her.

Losing all her anger, Minerva felt tears begin to pool in her eyes. "What have I done to drive you away so?" She asked, feeling the first of the many tears to slide down her cheek.

"Was it something I said that offended you?" She asked as she reached into her pocket.

Hermione swallowed hard at seeing the tear making its way down the womans high cheek bone. Her hand twitched, wanting to brush the stray tear away.

Hand wrapping around a piece of parchment, Minerva forced herself to speak, even though it came out a hoarse whisper. "Is it because I called you beautiful?"

When Hermione looked up at her with wide eyes, Minerva knew she had found the reason. Taking a shaky breath, she stood at her full height and forced back all emotions, speaking in her trade mark clipped tones. "I am sorry that my words have caused you discomfort Miss Granger. I will endeavour to keep our relationship completely professional from now on." She said before turning around once more and making her way to her desk.

Standing frozen in her spot, Hermione watched as the older witch walked away from her. It took her a minute, but she found her voice just as Minerva reached the first step before her desk. "Wait."

Upon hearing the girls whispered plea, Minerva stopped walking, but refused to turn around.

"What-What if I don't want you to keep our relationship professional?" Hermione asked timidly.

"What if I wanted to get closer," She continued slowly approaching the tense witch. "To get to know you?"

Standing directly behind her now, Hermione stood on her toes and placed her hands on the witches hips to keep her balance. "What if I wanted to kiss you, to touch you?" She whispered, her warm breath tickling the older witches ear.

Feeling the warm air dance across her skin, Minerva could not stop herself from shivering. "Miss Granger." She gasped quietly.

Kneading the flesh hidden under the thick layer of material, Hermione leant in closer, pressing her body against her professors. "Yes?"

"This is highly inappropriate." She forced out, clenching her hands into fists by her side to stop herself from reaching around and pulling the girl closer.

"Do you want me to stop?" Hermione asked, sliding her hand from the witches hip to rest just below her stomach.

Licking her lips, Minerva let out a shaky breath. "N-No."

Smiling, Hermione turned her around. "Good." She whispered just before kissing her.

* * *

Hours later, Minerva lay in her bed, spooning a very naked body of Hermione. She had been laying there since they had both collapsed on the bed after pushing each other over the edge multiple times, just watching her as she slept. She had repeatedly told the girl she was beautiful as she had kissed her way down her body, yet she knew that Hermione still did not believe her. Which, surprisingly, Minerva was okay with as she would happily tell her every day that she was beautiful for the rest of her life.

And she would.

* * *

_And that is the end of that._

_Next up, no idea. :)_

_Ro._


End file.
